


It All Started with a Text

by 7_27_1978



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: AFAB Blanche, But worded to be open to interpretation, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nonbinary Blanche (Pokemon), Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_27_1978/pseuds/7_27_1978
Summary: A thank you text from Blanche leads to a fortunate series of events.
Relationships: Blanche/Pokemon GO Trainer(s)
Kudos: 3





	It All Started with a Text

“Ah, fuck, that feels so good,” Blanche moaned as the trainer behind them slammed into them again. Blanche hugged the pillow beneath them tighter, biting into it to suppress their moans. As they lay on their stomach, their partner continues to ram into them, much to the pleasure of the both of them. It’s in this position, with their face buried in a pillow, being fucked into a bed, steadily building towards an orgasm, that Blanche takes a second to remember the chain of events that lead to this. 

It all started with a text.

\-------------------------------

‘I don’t often say this but… I appreciate your efforts. My fellow leaders suggested I use a heart emoji, so here. <3’ Blanche hit the send button then put the phone down. It’s a text they’ve been meaning to send for a minute, but finding the right words has been difficult. Blanche struggles with communicating how they feel, but they know it’s worth the effort. This time, they were thanking a high ranking Mystic trainer for their recent hard work. There had been an influx of new research data over the past few weeks, and this trainer in particular had been a massive help to Blanche, by their side every step of the way.

Over the past few weeks of working together, the camaraderie between the two of them had grown a lot. Blanche had even invited him as a plus one when top members of each team went out drinking. They both had a great time, and Blanche had been livelier that night than they’ve been in a while. This friendship is part of the reason Candela and Spark insisted Blanche use a heart emoji. They wanted to get Blanche to come out of their shell more often. They may soon get their wish as Blanche’s phone vibrates with a new message.

‘C’mon, you can’t just thank me over text. How about you thank me over drinks?’

Blanche smiled at the invitation, and quickly typed a reply.

‘Sure. Same place as last time. Be there at 8’

That gave Blanche just enough time to freshen up. Once cleaned up, they picked an outfit for the night. A simple white button up with dark jeans and darker boots is what they went with. They shouted out to Spark and Candela that they were going out for drinks, then ducked out before anyone could question it. They didn’t feel like answering any ribbing right now.

They made it to the bar just a few minutes after 8 to see that their friend had beat them there. He waved them over to where he was sitting at the bar. Blanche gave him a ‘proper’ thank you in person, and they both had a good laugh over that. They spent the night drinking and talking about any subject they could, from research to battling to travelling to what they do in their free time. After a few hours of that it came time to leave, which meant time to pay the tab.

“I’ll cover it,” the trainer said, to Blanche's surprise.

“What? I’m supposed to be thanking you tonight, I can pay,” Blanche said.

“Nope. I invited you out, I’ll pay,” The trainer responded, not taking a no for an answer. Once he flagged the bartender down and settled the bill, the two stepped outside into the warm summer night. As they stood there, about to go their separate ways, Blanche realized that they didn’t want the night to end yet. Which gave them an idea. 

“I think I have another way to thank you,” They say, turning to look at their companion.

“What’s that?” The trainer asks when Blanche pulls him into a kiss. He had never expected Blanche to be so forward. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe they had a truly deep connection, maybe it was a bit of both. No matter the reason, he wraps his arms around Blanche and melts into the kiss. It continues for a just a minute, then the pair breaks apart with the both of them falling into a drunken giggle.

“You’re drunk,” The trainer says.

“Sober enough to know I want this. To know I want you.” A blush spreads on Blanche's face as the uncharacteristically bold words spill from their mouth. A grin spread across the trainer's face. He would be remiss to turn them down.

“Your place or mine?” He says, still holding Blanche close.

“Do you have any roommates?

“Nope.”

“Yours then.”

Blanche doesn’t remember the trip there, it was mostly uneventful. The two things they can recall is the electric feeling in the air between them, and the way he squeezed their hand every so often as they walked.

They picked up where they left off as soon as they made it through the front door. Wrapped in each other's arms, frantically kissing as they each pawed at the others clothes. After they reached the bed with little success undressing, they reluctantly broke apart to take off their own clothes. Blanche suddenly feels a pang of self consciousness as they both looked upon their naked partner, but the trainer pulled them close.

“You’re beautiful,” he tells her. “In truth, I’ve been thinking about this since we’ve met.” Blanche feels themself blush at the confession, but it's just the spark they need to cut through their embarrassment.

“Oh? So if you’ve spent all that time thinking about it you must have some ideas on how you want this to go?” they ask him.

“Yes I do. Would you like me to share?”

“Please do.”

\-------------------------------

Half a dozen different positions and almost as many orgasms later and Blanches reminiscing has caught up to the present. A present they are thoroughly enjoying.

“I’m so close,” they moan out, “Just a little more...”

“Fuck, I’m close too,” The trainer grunts, “Do it. Come for me.” That command sets Blanche over the edge again, writhing under their new lover, clenching down around his length. The increase in pressure is just what the trainer needs to finish himself, cumming deep within Blanche with a low, satisfied groan. He falls onto the bed next to Blanche, who turns to face him.

“Fuck,” Blanche pants out, “That was incredible.” All the trainer can respond with is a nod, and to pull Blanche in to cuddle. The pair lay together for a moment, enjoying a pleasant silence interrupted only by their breathing. It’s the trainer who breaks the silence.

“Hey Blanche?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank _you_.”

They share one last laugh at that as sleep takes them for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get this onto paper before Go fest consumes all my time. This was mostly me unloading the thoughts I've been having since that push notification that I pulled Blanches text from. Mostly unedited, hope it turned out well. 
> 
> Will be doing more Fire Emblem in the near future, keep an eye out if you're into that.


End file.
